Más que agradable
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Si, como muchos, te preguntaste qué ocurrió entre Rory y Jess luego del final de la serie, esta es una opción. Con cariño para Sara.


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los lugares y personajes conocidos son de mi propiedad ni lucro con ellos.

Advertencia: Spoilers hasta el final de la serie.

Dedicado a: Sara

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

El trabajo de un periodista era tan sacrificado como interminable, o eso había aprendido Rory Gilmore en los pocos años que llevaba ejerciendo esa profesión.

En los escasos momentos que tenía libres para ir a un café y darle una mirada a algún libro que en sus épocas de estudiante hubiera devorado en pocas horas, se decía que todo valía la pena si era feliz. E inmediatamente, por supuesto, se preguntaba si lo era.

No tenía una respuesta sencilla, porque en su opinión, la felicidad era un asunto muy complejo, compuesto por decenas de distintos aspectos que de ser todos positivos, derivaban en eso que llamaban completa felicidad.

¡Oh, Dios! Sonaba como Sheldon Cooper, o peor aún, sonaba como Paris. Su madre tenía razón, necesitaba salir más, una vida fuera del trabajo.

Parecía mentira que después de vivir la incertidumbre de graduarse y no encontrar trabajo, de pronto su futuro la tomó del brazo y convirtió su vida en un carrusel. Una vez que terminó de cubrir la campaña del candidato Obama —"Presidente Obama", se recordó—, obtuvo un buen puesto en el diario más prestigioso de Massachusetts. No tan cerca de casa como a ella y su madre les hubiera gustado, pero luego del tiempo pasado, podían ya comprender que las distancias no eran un obstáculo en su relación. Tal vez la cuenta del teléfono fuera estratosférica, sí, pero valía la pena.

Le alegraba oír a su madre contándole con lujos y demasiados detalles para su gusto, lo bien que iba su relación con Luke. No quería decir nada para no ilusionarla, pero estaba segura de que había encontraba al fin ese balance que en un principio temía. Iba a camino a convertirse en una mujer completamente feliz, con un gran negocio, y un hombre extraordinario. Esperaba una llamada anunciándole la boda en cualquier momento.

Y aún mejor, sus abuelos parecían tan satisfechos por ellos como podrían demostrar. Si Emily Gilmore invitaba a alguien a su cumpleaños sin someterlo a un interrogatorio o tortura emocional, eso solo podía significar que Luke contaba con su bendición. No que a su madre le importara, o tal vez sí, pero eso no lo reconocería nunca.

En cuanto a ella…bueno, no le iba mal, o no tanto como Paris y Lane parecían pensar. Por supuesto que ellas se referían a su vida amorosa.

Era natural que se preocuparan, les concedía eso, pero resultaba mucho más simple juzgar cuando una estaba por cumplir cuatro años de casada y la otra acababa de comprometerse.

¿Y qué con ella? Bueno, conoció un par de hombres, ambos muy agradables.

Rodó los ojos al pensar en lo que dirían su madre y amigas si la oyeras referirse a ellos como "agradables".

Pero en su opinión, agradable estaba bien. Es decir, eran grandes tipos, tal vez no candidatos a ocupar un lugar como hombres de su vida o algo así, pero no estaba del todo segura de que semejante espécimen existiera, de modo que mantenía su posición. Agradable estaba muy bien.

¿Y por qué no estaba con alguno de esos agradables hombres? Por una simple y sencilla razón; no los amaba, y eso, por escéptica que fuera a veces, era parte primordial de cualquier relación.

Cierto que no sería nunca más la chiquilla enamorada que se encerró a llorar en un baño porque pensaba que el chico que ella quería no le correspondía, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera olvidado lo importante que era el amor en su vida. Los genes Gilmore se imponían, y siempre estaba buscando algo más.

De acuerdo, tal vez "agradable" no fuera suficiente, pero no iba a decírselo a nadie.

A veces, en momentos como este, cuando su mente podía vagar lejos de las obligaciones, se permitía recordar el pasado, y pensaba en el único capítulo que no se atrevió a cerrar.

Pensaba en Jess.

Ella, racional como era, tenía claro que él, Dean y Logan, fueron los hombres más importantes de su vida en determinados momentos, y sabía, aunque no por eso dolió menos, que su historia con dos de ellos fue cerrada para siempre. Dejaron cicatrices, sí, pero también buenos recuerdos.

En cambio, con Jess todo fue distinto; nunca hubo un final, así como no recordaba un inicio.

Cierto que ahora, con el pasar de los años, y viéndolo todo desde una perspectiva más amplia, podía darse cuenta de que, lo amara o no entonces, eran demasiado jóvenes, y él arrastraba un fardo inmenso de problemas sin resolver que no estaba dispuesto a solucionar, como para que lo suyo funcionara.

Ella creció, cambió, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era tan madura como le gustaba pensar, y tras una o dos crisis, al fin podía mirarse al espejo y sentirse conforme con la mujer que le devolvía la mirada.

En cuanto a Jess, la última vez que lo vio, le alegró comprobar que por mucho que se esforzara por mantener su exterior duro, ella no tenía problemas para notar su mirada menos desconfiada, y esa calidez que en el pasado escondía a los demás.

Si sumaba eso a la brillantez que siempre tuvo, lo más justo era decir que su época de rebelde sin causa había quedado en el olvido. Bueno, tal vez continuara siendo un poco rebelde, pero ahora sí que tenía una causa.

Miró la contraportada del libro que supuestamente debería estar leyendo, y se le escapó una pequeña carcajada que ahogó con un trago de café.

Hacía unos años vio un libro similar, bueno, algo más pequeño y con una fotografía muy distinta. El joven que miraba hosco desde la tapa, como desafiando a quien se le ocurriera criticarlo, no era el mismo que sonreía de mala gana, pero con cierta cortesía. En su opinión, se trataba más bien de condescendencia, pero un ojo extraño no encontraría ninguna diferencia.

Resultaba curioso cuánto podía adivinar acerca del estado de ánimo de una persona tan solo viendo su imágen. Aunque en honor a la verdad, eso solo le ocurría con las personas a las que conocía bien, y sin ánimo de vanagloriarse, hubo una época en la que nadie conocía mejor a Jess que ella.

Suspiró, bebiendo otro trago de café que no le supo tan bien como el primero; empezaba a enfriarse.

Le dio otra mirada al libro, con los dedos tamborileando sobre la mesa, y una ligera expresión de duda en el semblante.

¡Odiaba no saber qué hacer! Pero más que nada, odiaba las historias sin final. Ella nunca fue de abandonar un libro sin terminar, no importaba que no le gustara, o temiera el desenlace, simplemente continuaba leyendo. Ya iba siendo hora de que aplicara esa disciplina a la vida diaria.

Sacó el móvil del bolso y marcó de memoria, no fuera a arrepentirse.

—Hola, mamá, ¿recuerdas el panfleto que Luke nos mostró hace un par de semanas?—rodó los ojos al oír la respuesta—Sí, ese, ¿recuerdas a qué hora...? Ya sé que dije que no iba a ir, solo llamaba para preguntar...

Después de quince minutos intentando convencer a su madre de que solo deseaba hacer una pregunta inocente, cosa que por supuesto no consiguió, y de prometerle por su colección de Faulkner que iría la siguiente semana a Stars Hollow, al fin obtuvo la información que necesitaba y pudo colgar.

Otra llamada rápida para asegurarse de que una compañera cubriría su asignación, y estuvo lista para marcharse. No estaba segura de si encontraría un final o una continuación, pero no iba a matarla averiguarlo.

Esas pequeñas librerías que parecían salidas de un cuento eran hermosas, pero un poco de calefacción y sillas más cómodas no les vendrían nada mal.

Corazón a mil por hora, manos ligeramente sudorosas... nada que un par de aspiraciones profundas no pudieran controlar.

Había mucha más gente de lo que esperó, apenas si consiguió ocupar un asiento disposible en la penúltima fila, y eso fue porque se movió más rápido que un hombre mayor que le dirigió una mirada de reprobación. Iría al infierno.

No llevaba esperando ni cinco minutos cuando lo vio acercarse a la mesa que habían dispuesto frente al auditorio, y no iba solo.

¿Esa rubia sería algo así como su agente? ¿Quizá su novia? No, le llevaba algunos años, aunque Jess nunca fue la clase de persona que se dejara llevar por los convencionalismos, y bien vista, no era tan mayor.

¿Ir hasta allí para que le presentara a su novia? No, demasiado embarazoso, iba a hacer el ridículo, nunca debió ir sin pensarlo un poco más.

Se planteó escapar con discreción, pero empezaron a hablar y no le quedó otra alternativa que encogerse en su asiento y prestar atención.

De acuerdo, la rubia no era su agente sino la dueña de la librería, eso estaba bien, no debió ser tan mal pensada. Aunque, ¿qué habría de malo en eso? Jess tenía todo el derecho a hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, y a ella no tenía por qué importarle. Como fuera, esa mujer hablaba muy bien, y lo presentó con tanto cariño que descartó por instinto la hipótesis de la amiga cariñosa; parecía más bien una madre orgullosa.

Se adelantó en la silla para oír mejor lo que Jess tenía que decir; sabía que odiaba hablar en público, pero empezó muy tranquilo, con voz pausada y clara, sin rastros de sarcasmo, lo que tratándose de él, era un inmenso logro.

Estaba embobada, escuchándolo, cuando la música empezó a sonar, y lo mismo que el resto de la gente, miró de un lado a otro para encontrar su orígen. Un momento, esa canción le resultaba familiar, era de Muse. Más que eso, era el tema que escogió para que sonara por si la llamaba su madre...

¡Maldición! Entre buscar su bolso y apagar el móvil le pareció que pasaban horas. Y cuando levantó la cara, se encontró con varias decenas de pares de ojos que la veían acusadores, así que se encogió un poco más.

Hizo un esfuerzo para ver al frente, esperando que Jess reanudara la charla y que no tuviera la misma expresión de enfado que toda esa gente, pero no fue así. Mejor dicho, en parte lo fue, porque sí que retomó el conversatorio, pero la miró fijamente por un segundo, y le sonrió como si estuviera esperándola, y más que molestarle la interrupción, le alegrara saber que estaba ahí.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta y agitó una mano para saludar. Un poco tonto, quizá, pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

Leyó un párrafo del libro que ella, por supuesto, no conocía, pero le gustó mucho, y se prometió que en cuanto volviera a casa iba a sentarse en el sofá y a leerlo de cabo a rabo aunque tuviera que apagar el teléfono y desconectar la computadora para ello.

Aplaudió tanto como los demás cuando terminó la presentación, y se preguntó si debía acercarse a saludar, pero eso no estaría del todo bien ya que algunas personas esperaban que les firmara el libro, así que optó por ponerse en la fila.

Vio con diversión como se las arreglaba para librarse de una anciana que no tenía cuando irse, y cuando llegó su turno, dejó el volúmen sobre la mesa, y lo miró desde lo alto con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

—Para Rory Gilmore, por favor.

Le siguió la broma, y firmó su ejemplar, en lo que le hablaba como si se tratara de cualquier desconocida.

—Bonito nombre.

—Gracias—nunca le había dicho que su nombre le pareciera bonito, era una agradable sorpresa—¿Qué te gustaría como dedicatoria?

—Lo que el autor crea conveniente estará bien.

—De acuerdo—una pena que no se le diera bien leer al revés— ¿y qué te pareció el libro?

Oh, qué incómodo momento.

Jess la conocía tan bien como ella a él, porque no le fue nada difìcil interpretar su silencio.

—¿No lo has leído? ¡Jesús, Rory! ¿En serio? ¿Dónde está la chica que lee como si mañana se acabara el mundo?—al parecer, hasta allí iba con la broma.

—Lo siento mucho, Jess, es una larga historia...

—Entonces espera un momento a que termine con esto para que me la cuentes.

Clásico de él, asumir que tenía el tiempo para esperarlo y ponerse a conversar, pero la verdad era que aún cuando no lo tuviera, lo hubiera sacado de donde fuera. Si no lo hubiera visto una vez más, no se habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo echó de menos todo ese tiempo.

Podía decir a su favor que se tardó lo menos posible para atender a las personas que esperaban, y tan pronto como tuvo la chaqueta en las manos se despidió con un gesto, y la tomó del brazo para salir del lugar.

—Lo siento por la espera, debí preguntar, algunos malos hábitos no cambian—era gracioso verlo avergonzado, con las manos en los bolsillos y caminando un poco cabizbajo.

—No hay problema, has mejorado mucho en algunos otros.

—Bueno, eso es un alivio—rió—¿y qué ha sido de tu vida, Rory? ¿Las periodistas estrella no tienen tiempo para leer a pobres autores emergentes?

—Hacemos lo que podemos, ¿sabes?—le dio un codazo suave, riendo con él—Hace mucho que no puedo leer un buen libro que no esté relacionado con el trabajo, pero el tuyo está primero en mi lista, lo juro; como habrás notado, hasta lo compré.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—Vamos, toda esa gente lo hizo también; es más, creo que pude pedirte un ejemplar de obsequio, ¿no crees? Habría sido un buen gesto.

—Solo tenías que pedirlo.

Su voz cambió un poco, se hizo algo más seria, y al verlo de reojo, notó que él hacía exactamente lo mismo.

—No te he felicitado, lo siento—se obligó a decir algo—Un segundo libro es genial, Jess, nunca lo hubiera pensado. No, espera, eso sonó mal; quiero decir que muchos autores no perseveran, y...

—Sé lo que quieres decir, no te preocupes, y gracias, aunque no es la gran cosa, ya sabes. Después de la novela corta, no creí que fuera a hacer nada más, estaba bien con la editorial, pero Gloria, la dueña de la librería, me dijo que bien podría darme una mano, algo de publicidad, y aquí estoy.

—Insisto en que es genial, y sí que es la gran cosa, no te hagas menos, ¿estás bromeando? ¿Cuántos autores de tu edad han publicado dos libros? Si te enumerara a la cantidad de escritores que tuvieron que esperar mucho más, no me alcanzaría la vida, y esta señora, Gloria, no te está ayudando solo por tu linda cara, de verdad debe de creer en tu talento. Es más...

—Rory...

—¿Qué?

—Te he extrañado.

Eso la enmudeció un minuto, cosa difícil, los genes Gilmore también se imponían cuando de hablar se trataba.

—¿En serio?

—Seguro, eres la primera persona que creyó en mí, que no me vio solo como un idiota bueno para nada.

—Tú nunca has sido un idiota, y mucho menos un bueno para nada, ¿quién te ha dicho eso?

—¿Lo ves? A eso me refiero.

Otro momento en silencio, tan cómodo como esos que compartían cuando paseaban por las calles del pueblo.

—Siempre fuiste mucho mejor de lo que te gustaba pensar, Jess, solo necesitabas encontrar tu camino.

—¿Quieres decir que soy un gran tipo? Vamos, Rory, quizá ahora sea un poco mejor, no lo sé, pero entonces... no, era de verdad un tonto.

—Quizá un poco terco, eso podría ser, pero nunca fuiste tonto, lo juro—se detuvo en la acera un momento, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo; sentía, por algún motivo, que lo que decía era muy importante.

Jesse dejó de caminar también, acercándose unos pasos hacia ella, sin despegar la mirada de su rostro.

—¿Quieres decir que en realidad soy un tipo agradable?

Supo la respuesta de inmediato, sin necesidad de pensarlo; lo tuvo siempre muy claro.

—No, Jess, tú siempre has sido mucho más que agradable para mí.

De alguna forma, él debió entenderla, porque le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sin acercarla demasiado a sí, pero lo suficiente como para transmitirle su calor, y la instó a reanudar la caminata.

—¿Tomamos un café?

—¿Tienes que preguntar? No pruebo uno desde hace dos horas; los síntomas de la abstinencia empezarán en cualquier momento.

Y mientras se encaminaban a la cafetería más cercana, Rory pensó que aún cuando ella no creía en los finales felices, y mucho menos en la vida perfecta, a veces, cuando te encontrabas junto a la persona correcta, todo parecía posible.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

N.A. Este es uno de esos parings de los que siempre quise escribir, me encantan Rory y Jess juntos. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
